Lets have a PARTY! Truth or Dare , Karaoke, spin the bottle anyone?
by Whogiveafark
Summary: Percy and the gang have a party!...What romance will brew...What embarrising dares will the young demigods have to endure...Join Percy,Annabeth,Thalia,Nico,Leo,Piper,Jason,Hazel,Frank,Reyna,Selena And many more people while they play Truth or Dare , Spin the bottle, Karaoke And much much more (Rated T because I dunno...)
1. Ch1 So it begins

**I do not own Percy Jackson D': sadly...Enjoy the story!**

Percy POV

The last titan war was over...hopefully

Percy and his friends had all returned to Camp Half Blood, those who had been in the roman camp were staying as guests.

Everything was normal it was a beautiful day the sun was shining, having rained the day before the camp faintly smelt like strawberries from some of the remnants of strawberries fields...uh minor flood.

Percy held Annabeths hand they were watching the waves when a familiar voice started to pretend to gag Percy turned and watched as Annabeth tackled Thalia, "THALIA!" i shouted, the two girls were bouncing around very un-Thalia and Annabeth like. Almost as if Annabeth had punched him in the arm and said "Hurry up seaweed brain the party remember were going to be late!"...oh wait she did do that... Percy looked at his _crap _he thought 5:_35PM how? _"You can come too Thalia im sure everyone will be excited to see you!" said Annabeth "Ill catch up with you two later i need to go change" **(did i mention they were in bathing suits (not Thalia) oh i didnt? my bad o3o)** i said cringing at how insecure that made him sound, and with that he ran to his cabin.

* * *

Annabeth POV

Today was a great day, first of i woke up this morning with a large amount of energy no monsters no battles no gods or goddesses suddenly appearing in front of you to steal you and your boyfriend away to save the world again, instead Percy made a romantic picnic at the beach for us I was impressed with Percy actually making this usually I was the one who had to remind him to do or go to simple things like this *cough party *cough . Anyways and then most of all Thalia showed up out of no where!

"Artemis canceled the hunt for a few day's to celebrate the whole war victory over the titans thing" said Thalia "that is awesome!" I said, we were heading towards the "borrowed" big house for a party that Selena and the other Aphrodite kids threw **(i know Selena was supposedly dead but lets just pretend shes not charlie too okay?) **Chiron and Mr.D were on Olympus celebrating so it was the perfect opportunity although I wasnt to keen on breaking the rules even Athena kids had to have fun sometimes. When we arrived at the party i noticed the Apollo kids set up a mini stage with instruments (mostly guitars and drums) and some of the Hephaestus cabins speakers and mics. _Oh brother what have i gotten myself into _was all i thought I looked down at the invitation slip Selena had passed it looked like this:

* * *

**Hey there! You are invited to the Camp Half Blood  
| Celebration party (you know for saving the world again!) | | Time: 5:40 Place: Big house Dress: Whatever**

**| Games to be played: Truth or Dare, Spin the bottle , karaoke, | Would you rather, etc.**

**| People invited: You!, Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, | Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Selena Beauregard, Hazel Levesque, | Frank Zhang, Clarrise La Rue, Rachel Elizabeth Dare , Connor & | Travis Stoll, Charlie Beckondorf, Callypso , Reyna...**

* * *

the list kept going it looked like almost everybody at camp was going even some people who dont go to camp and people from the roman camp. There was still 10 minutes left but it looked like most everybody was there already some hanging out on the sofas or helping decorate (the theme was Hollywood so there were lights and fancy floor tiles with celebrate stars (not actual people the star plate things) that Leo somehow borrowed from a sidewalk in Hollywood) the place looked nice, I noticed our friends hanging out at a table of to the back of the room me and Thalia walked over and sat down "-nd plus there is going to be free food!" Leo said "What you guys talking about" I asked "Hey Annabeth" they all said hi and hey and etc. until Nico said "Thalia!" a little bit to excited,some people snickered but most just laughed and greeted Thalia until she escaped the crowd and said "so when does the fun stuff start?"

* * *

Percy POV

I ran to the big house and opened the now Hollywood style door, I had put on a navy green sweat shirt and some regular jeans, when I walked in I noticed the party had already started I looked at my watch it was 5:45 I probably didn't miss much in 5 minutes right? I made my way over to the circle of my friends and sat next to Annabeth, she was wearing a grey t-shirt that had a picture of glasses on it and said **Dont be a jock stay a geek because in the future they will be washing your car **and some short but not to short jean shorts, "he lives!" Leo shouted I lightly punched him in the arm "What you guys playing?" I asked "Spin the bottle" answered Jason I looked over at Annabeth she was blushing lightly "whats up?" I half whispered half shouted into her ear over the loud ke$ha music she replied "Ill tell you later" _okaaaay..._ I thought _this can't be good _but for now i ignored my thoughts and concentrated on the game

Hazel was spinning this turn and Frank looked none to happy about it after all Hazel is Franks girlfriend the two were un believable in love with each other _uh oh..._ was all i thought when the bottle pointed towards Nico _poor kid _i thought hazel shrugged it of and said "Guys one hes my brother and two you didnt say make out i can just give him a friendly kiss" Frank smiled "For 8 seconds at least" the smile was gone "This is really wrong" Annabeth pointed out "Yeah...I agree isnt it kinda weird that their kissing if they are half siblings?" Leo said "Yep so they wont do it" Frank said stubbornly,

Hazel who was trying to comfort Frank then leaned over the table and silently kissed Nico on the mouth for 8 seconds it was very innocent but when the two parted they had a face expression that ether read Ew or I'm embarrassed Hazel sat back down with Frank and kissed Frank a little bit less innocently to make up for it still Frank was glaring bazookas at Nico and I don't know if anybody else noticed but during the kiss i thought i saw a spark of jealousy cross Thalias face just a little but still..."PERCY...planet earth? hello?" I snapped my head up to see Piper and Jason waving their hands in my face while everybody else was laughing I felt my cheeks burn no wonder people call me seaweed brain im always lost in my own world...I glanced over at Annabeth she gave me a sympathetic look i smiled and looked at the rest of the people they were all staring at me expectantly "What?" i asked they groaned and rolled there eyes annoyed then Reyna said "Its your turn DUH"

* * *

Nico POV

Oh gods i feel sick first of all my half sister just kissed me and second Frank was staring at me like he wanted to scoop my insides out with a spoon and feed them to Cerberus my dads 3 headed dog that guards his castle in the underworld, It was now Percy's turn and I'm pretty sure that if he doesn't kiss Annabeth there's going to be 1: a awkward situation and 2: a angry grey eyed girl with a dagger running loose. My head hurt especially from what happened earlier with Annabeth and Piper...

**15 minutes ago before Percy came...**

_Guys its party time whos up for spin the bottle" said Thalia all 13 of us groaned but still agreed to play, things were about to get messy, "Annabeth you first" declared Thalia "WHAT no Percy's not here yet!" said yelled Annabeth "So what" the Stoll brothers said at the same time "Yea i mean either way you probably had a 1 to 6 guys chance of that happening" piper said cooly "Fine..." Annabeth spun the bottle everybody waited in anticipation as to who it would land on "HAHAHAHHAA" the Stolls and everybody else harmonied with laughter all except Jason Annabeth and_ Piper..**(who saw that coming xD (shut up author i am reading -Viewer) FIIIINE..)** _Annabeth paled as well as Jason Piper simply looked angry and with that Annabeth leaned across the table and kissed Jason "1...2...3...4...5...6...8!" everyone counted "Oooh Piper better watch yo man" said Nico with a grin, both Piper AND Annabeth slapped him across the face..._

**Back to Nicos POV**

The cup had pointed at Calypso she blushed i got the feeling these two had already had a moment in the past, Annabeth looked fuming no literally it looked like smoke was escaping her ears, Percy leaned across the table and kissed Calypso everyone started laughing, some Aphrodite kids that were playing who knows what on the other table were giggling and saying "aaaaawwwww..." or "ooooooooooh..." as they snuck peaks at our table. I rolled my eyes and stifled a laugh Annabeth was glaring daggars at the Aphrodite kids. Percy and Calypso had faces the color of that squggly underline you get under a word when you miss-type it. "Nicoooooo...yooouuuur tuuuuurn" Rachel practically sang while taunting me at the same time _when i get my hands on that girl i swear..._ I spun the bottle i felt my cheecks get hot like someone was slowly holding a hot rag to my face _no no no ...yes yes yes...no no n-...oh gods no_ thats right it landed on Thalia...

**Okay guys this is "Authors note" thank you for reading my story i really enjoyed reading it please if you can review or pm me about maybe ideas for what you want to see or if you want me to continue PEACE OUT**


	2. Ch2 Everybody Talks to much

**Hey viewers i know i said i would wait for you guys to message me or like review or something but...lets just say i was about to go to sleep and i had that moment were your brain floods you with ideas so here i am...11:00 clock...about to write another story xD ENJOY**

**Leo: HEY PEOPLE**

**Me: Leo...sigh* just do the disclaimer**

**Leo: The what?**

**Me: Why does no one know what that is!**

**Leo: OH I KNOW I JUST SEARCHED IT ON WIKI! Whogiveafark does not own anything to do with Percy Jackson HURRAY!**

**Me: Wait what D: !?**

**Leo: Enjoy the story!**

***Chases across screen**

* * *

Piper POV

Things just got interesting, First of don't think i'm crazy as tom boyish as i am im still a daughter of Aphrodite so yea im a sucker for romance who wouldn't be? Anyways im pretty much enjoying this party first Annabeth had to kiss Jayson then Hazel kissed Nico (on second note that's actually really REALLY gross *shivers) then Percy kissed Calypso who has had this vibe about her that makes me think she liked Percy and the kiss and now this! Nico & Thalia who would have Known...come to think of it i should have *Mental face palm*. Everybody had giant eyes and were stifling laughs except for Nico, Thalia, and ...Leo?

* * *

Leo POV

I couldn't help it! Through most of the game (and party for that matter) i paid attention but sometime i couldnt help myself from staring at Piper...Gods she was gorgeous, I know I know your probably thinking "But Leo she has a BOYFRIEND and its superman(basically)" well for one i am NOT scared of super man and two i know for a fact he has been looking at Reyna this whole game.

Piper just looked amazing she had a brown tank top and a pair of white jean shorts no make up that's what i love so much about her, she doesn't mask herself with paint, _Uh_ oh! Piper must have noticed me staring she looked at me funny, I looked down suddenly very interested in the craftsmanship in the table. The game was still going so i decided to tune in apparently Nico was about to kiss Thalia who looked embarrassed/Angry/Was that lust? _well this is going to be interesting _I thought. I glanced at Piper she was kissing Jason and another piece of my hope vanished.

* * *

Thalia POV

Oh gods, Oh gods Oh gods

What am i going to do? I can _kiss _Nico although i may a tiny tiny SLIGHTLY a fraction of a maybe want to i cant i am in the hunt Artemis might kick me out of the hunters and turn Nico into a abalone although i dont think that matters as much...gosh my mind is morbid, Okay think thalia how can i get out of this? Uh..."I call a chicken!" i said triumphantly "WHAT?" everybody else said I replied with a devious tone "Well we are playing truth or dare but in the original truth or dare there is always a way to chicken out so i use one of my chickens!" "Annabeth is this true" Percy asked "Why do you assume i know?...dont answer that" and with that comment she pulled out her laptop and typed away,

We all waited awkwardly being ADHD demigods didn't help we were all twiddling our thumbs and shifting around looking at the ceiling or ground when 5 minutes later Annabeth mumbled something unheard "what?" i asked "Your right Thalia it sais right here _Every player in a game of Truth or_ dare _or spin the bottle__ gets 3 chickens"_ I grinned "Wait but since its not Thalias turn she can't do that only Nico can" shouted Connor as Travis nodded in agreement i looked at Nico pleadingly, he nodded to the group "awwww no fair" everybody moaned "Okay well then nico you have 2 chickens now ill keep tab" Annabeth said, that girl is way too organized...I smiled i was off the hook...now i dont have to kiss Nico...i cant kiss Nico...Oh my gods brain shut up!

* * *

Nico POV

To be honest...I was disappointed

I mean i knew that Thalia was in the hunters and my crush was kinda stupid anyways but...was i really that repulsive to her? i mean its not like 1) Artemis is going to fire her just because of a stupid Spin the bottle game and 2) Hazel kissed me and shes my sister! so why is it so bad for Thalia to kiss me...sigh*

"Uh on that note i think the karaoke booth is open anyone wanna join us" said Annabeth and Thalia who were standing up "Okay but whats the catch?" asked Travis

ah the Stolls always looking at the bright side of things...

"You will have to fallow and find out" answered Selena for them with that they were off and the rest of us tagged along.

* * *

3rd Person POV

Selena stood up on the stage and said "Okay guys so here's the deal you each get to choose a partner" mumbling as some people grabbed other people's shoulders mostly couples or brothers *cough connor & travis cough* "BUT they must be of the opposite gender!" everybody stopped talking "If you can't find i partner or don't want to...I will pair you up with some one also each person will get a solo" groaning was heard "you don't HAVE to do the solo but if you do it would be awesome" people were now okay with this. Everybody paired up or got paired: Annabeth&Percy (Duh) Thalia&Nico (awkward...) Piper&...Leo? Jason&Reyna (uh okay?) Hazel&Frank (meh) and Rachel&Calypso (There were no more boys)

**15 minutes later **

everybody was ready with the song of there choice first of Piper&Leo singing Everybody Talks by,Neon trees **(for the song parts im going to put the people's initials to show who is singing what for this round P:piper L:leo) **Cue music

**"Everybody Talks"**

L:Hey baby won't you look my way  
I can be your new addiction  
P:Hey baby what you gotta say?  
All you're giving me is fiction

L:I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time  
both:I found out that everybody talks  
Everybody talks, everybody talks

L:It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
Both:I could hear the chitchat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta backtrack  
When everybody talks back

L:Hey honey you could be my drug  
You could be my new prescription  
P:Too much could be an overdose  
All this trash talk make me itching

Both:Oh my my shit  
Everybody talks, everybody talks  
Everybody talks too much

L:It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt Both:I could hear the chitchat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta backtrack  
When everybody talks back

L:Never thought I'd live to see the day  
When everybody's words got in the way

L:Hey sugar show me all your love  
All you're giving me is friction  
P:Hey sugar what you gotta say?

Both:It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I could hear the chitchat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta backtrack  
When everybody talks back

Both:Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks... back

L:It started with a whisper (everybody talks, everybody talks)  
And that was when I kissed her (everybody talks, everybody talks)

Both:Everybody talks  
Everybody talks... back

*Cue rond of applause*

Annabeth Selena and Thalia who were the judges gave the and 8 Tough judges.

**Bah okay that was it what do you guys think? sorry for the shorter chapter but i thought it was very drama filled...any thought on the whole Jason&Reyna or Leo&Piper bit? Anyways thanks for reading it means the world and please all you majestic sandwiches out there make my day by reviewing or commenting on my story **

**-Love whogiveafark**


	3. Ch3 Always a good time or not?

**Yay im back :D **

**Piper: ugh**

**Leo: noooo**

**Jason: For gods sake...**

**Me: Fine wanna be like that i guess ill do the disclaimer myself **

**I Whogiveafark do not own any of the characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Okay guys enjoy the story and BTW Jason Leo and Piper since you guys like me so much im going to dedicate this whole chapter to you guys :D**

**Paseo: NOOOOO**

**(xD i combined their names together)**

* * *

Leo POV

Sparks

That's all i can say when i sang that song to piper i meant what i said well in some way..._Hey baby wont you look my way, i can be your new addiction..._ Witch basically means im begging for Pipers attention and im awesome shes awesome so im confused why she is still with Jason and not me...There i just semi admitted in my head that yes I have the biggest crush imaginable on Piper McLean sigh* I feel better now that i admitted it to myself anyways back to reality...

"-_Talks to much" _the song ended i was staring into her eyes we were 4 inches apart she looked so flawless up close Jason did not deserve this girl but i didn't ether so right then and there i vowed that i would be the better of the two so i get the girl that's way out of my league, i felt myself lean forward i felt panicked nervous and joyful all at the same time but right then Jason walked up to were we were standing picked up piper and sat her next to him. My face burned as well as Pipers and we both looked at the ground i stepped of the stage and got back in my seat _oh gods things just got awkward..._

* * *

Piper POV

Wow...

That boy can sing we harmonized perfectly at the end of the song we ended up in a staring contest position i was staring into those dark brown eyes..._No Piper what are you thinking you have a boyfriend!..._Oh gods we had been standing there for 10 seconds and it looked like Leo was leaning in to kiss, I was paralyzed i mean seriously I could NOT move it was like my brain died and all my muscles froze.

Thankfully Jason pulled me of the stage before Leo got any closer yet i still wonder what would have happened if...snap out of it Pipes boyfriend remember? Before i knew it i was sitting next to a hurt/angry Jason and sitting in front of a touchy/embarrassed Leo sigh*. "Well that was interesting" Thalia remarked

"I would have gave it a 10 although it had a little more than the doctor ordered it was energetic though"said Selena

Thalia responded with "Yeah i suppose so what about you Annabeth?"

They now continued whispering to each other until finally Annabeth said "Okay well that was good but now for the next group Jason & Reyna"

_Oh gods _I thought to myself, Yes i know Jason constantly reminds me there is nothing going on with him and Reyna I still feel like just maybe...

the music started and they got on stage Jason started speaking into the microphone "We will be singing 'Good time' by **Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen " **

Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time

J:Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time.

J:Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time

R:Good morning and good night  
I wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time

R:Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

R:Feet down dropped my phone in the pool again  
Checked out of my room hit the ATM  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time

R:Good morning and good night  
I wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try  
It's always a good time.

Both:Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Both:Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

J:Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time then  
Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there

R:Doesn't matter when,  
It's always a good time then

Both:It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time

Audience:Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a

_Good Time!_

Jason grabbed the mike and said "I dedicate that to my lovely _Girlfriend_ (he glanced at Leo evilly) Piper because when ever im with her its always a good time"

A bunch of 'Awwwwws' chorused around the room I blushed he walked over grabbed my hand and sat down next to me, before the next group could go Selena walked up to the microphone to announce something to everybody at the party "Okay guys its break/dance time that means no more games until after break!Also there are snacks and drinks in the magic soda machine that looks like a fridge" everybody laughed at that and soon people were walking around with drinks dancing, I hadn't noticed before but there was a dance floor set up right in the middle of the living room floor, I walked around the house looking for Jason who had left for drinks, over the crowd I saw blond hair and a lightning sweat shirt i already knew who it was and made my way to him, when i saw what he was doing my heart shattered

* * *

Leo POV

What a jerk

I mean I get it i made a move on his girl but he doesn't have to blatantly point out through a microphone that she's his , my hand started heating up but I quickly extinguished the fire, burning down a house isn't exactly the best way to make an impression on a girl ' I knew from experience '. When Selena made her announcement I made my way towards the magic fridge while Ke$ha's Take it Of song blared through the speakers when I got there I saw the unbelievable happen "_JASON?" _I shouted what was he doing! _poor Piper..._

**BANG! Cliff hangar mwahahahaha **

**Thanks you guys for reading i enjoy making these storys and remmember it wont hurt just to maybe leave a response, I know I know i sound whiny but I just feel if you guys don't like the story I shouldnt continue it so show me if you like it be reviewing please...anyways on that depressing note what do you guys think will happen next? what is Jason doing? PM me what you think**


	4. Not a Chapter but a AN and Skit

**Authors note: Hey guys Whogiveafark here **

**Recently we got 114 views WOO HOO internet cookies for EREBODY (::) (::) (::)...(no im not actualy going to write 114 cookies)**

**Thank you all for reading my story and PS: This short story and authors note has nothing to do with the actual 'Lets have a PARTY!' story that im doing...but sense i didnt want to bore you guys to death by making this authors note i decided i would give you a little short tale...Its basically about if for say the Demigods all got computers and started chatting with eachother what would happen OKAY im going to stop my rambling (authors note at end PLEASE read) **

* * *

**Official chat room has started (a):**

_FishBoy has joined the lobby_

**FishBoy: were everybody at?**

_Hooves has joined the lobby_

_WiseGirl has joined the lobby_

_JuniperTree has joined the lobby_

_Pipermon has joined the lobby _

_TheBoywholived has joined the lobby_

_FireHands has joined the lobby_

**FishBoy: dats were the people's at **

**WiseGirl: Who's the boy who lived?**

**TheBoywholived: I HAVE FOUND YOU VOLDEMORT clever man calling yourself fishboy for the lack of nose yet i see through your riddles!**

**FireHands: Uh..wrong dimension dude**

_TheBoywholived has left the lobby_

**Hooves: Well that was interesting o-o**

**FireHands: wow Piper nice user name xD**

**Pipermon: pokemon whas a faze but i couldnt think of anything else...mine is still better than 'FireHands' though**

**JuniperTree: Yep i have to agree with that**

**FireHands: Aw comon pipes you know you love me ;D**

_Superman has joined the lobby_

**Superman: Uhm how about NO**

**FishBoy: things just got AWKWARD**

**WiseGirl: Shut up seaweed brain**

**Hooves: ill second that..**

**FishBoy: dude you supposed to be on my side!**

_FireHands changes their status to 'Running away from Superman"_

**FishBoy: you can change you status? AWESOME!**

_FishBoy changes their status to 'Making out with WiseGirl'_

**WiseBoy: PESEUS JACKSON CHANGE THAT BACK**

_Owl has joined the lobby_

_SeaGod has joined the lobby_

_LightningMan has joined the lobby_

**Superman: i didnt know god's were aloud in the chatroom?**

**Owl: Im here to make sure nothing happens between my daughter and the sea offspring**

**SeaGod: Im here to make sure she doesnt mess with my son**

**LightningMan: Im here to make sure these two dont start world war 3**

**WiseGirl: MOOOOM im fine**

**Owl: well according to FishBoy you two are 'Making out'**

**SeaGod: ***Thumbs up FishBoy's status*

**LightningMan: Honestly brother ...**

_Connor joined the lobby_

_Travis joined the lobby_

**WiseGirl: ah...so connor is travis and travis is connor?**

**Connor: HOW?**

**Travis: HOW?**

_Superman has left the lobby_

**FireHands: So...where were we?**

**Pipermon: Going no where and no where fast**

**Chat room (a) has ended**

**Authors Note: okay hope you guys enjoyed that short chatroom skit i did i think ill do short skits for every mild stone we reach!**

**BTW a new chapter will be coming out soon dont worry and also Please take a portion of your time to Review if you have constructive critisism or maybe just comments on my story**

**Also what do you guys think about the couples? You can pm me about what people you think will make awesome couples like for say Percabeth Thalico Tratie etc. etc but of course in YOUR opinion**

**Thanks for reading see you guys in the next Authors Note BYE -Whogiveafark**


	5. Ch4 One day

**AN: Okay guys i would just like to say thanks for Reviewing and reading we now have 450 readers HURRAY!**

**So yeah thanks and enjoy this new chapter (Note: i didn't get anyone to do guest performance with stating the disclaimer because of last times...uh incedent but im sure you guys understand by now that i don't own anything related to Percy Jackson) Thanks for reading ENJOY**

* * *

3rd person POV

The music was blaring everyone dancing and having a good time completely oblivious to the drama scene happening before them, Jason was leaning against the wall next to a magic fridge while making out with Reyna she had her back to Piper who was staring in disbelief with tears in her eyes she couldn't bare it anymore she ran up pulled Reyna of Jayson and slapped him hard across the face then screamed "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" "uh.." was Jason's weak response "Even after you sang me that song..." her voice cracked she couldn't bare looking at him in the eyes...she ran through the crowd and out the door,

Reyna who looked confused and angry also slapped Jason in the face and said angrily "You said you guys broke up!" and then followed Pipers example in running out the door. Leo glared angrily at Jason _Why would he hurt her like that? _he thought he felt heat fill his chest as the anger built inside him he ran at Jason and with full force punched him in the face, Jason fell to the floor but immediately got up and punched Leo in the gut "What was that for!?" Jason yelled as Leo stood hunched over he recovered and tried to uppercut Jason but he dodged, Leo felt his hands heat up and couldn't help wondering what might have happened if Percy and Nico hadn't grabbed them from behind and took them outside.

* * *

Leo POV

"WHAT WAS THAT GUYS?" Nico yelled I glared at Jason and then said "Well two timer over here decided it would be A-OKAY if he just broke Pipers heart" "What?" Nico asked Jason was about to lunge at me but Percy tackled him to the ground and yelled "STOP FIGHTING...I don't know what happened with you guys but you need to stop okay? Me and Nico are going to go back inside you can join us but you need to promise not to fight" we both reluctantly nodded our heads in responce.

"Good..lets go I'll go get Micheal to stop your nose bleed" I hadn't noticed before but there was a trickle of blood flowing from Jason's nose

I watched as they walked inside the big house Jason was last but before he went inside he turned around and said 7 words i will never forget "Valdez you have no chance with Piper" and then he walked inside. _He's wrong_ I thought _he's just jealous because I didn't blow my chance with her_ sigh* I walked over to my cabin i had one more thing to do...get, before i went back inside.

* * *

Reyna POV

I ran outside _I can't believe he lied to me_ i thought that maybe we would actually be together after all the years i have known him and finally i know who he really is sigh* I ran after Piper who was walking towards her cabin across the fields, I can't eventhink about how hard this must be for her..."Piper wait up!" she turned around and looked at me with a confused look, her face was teary she must have cried_  
_

"aren't we supposed to hate each other?" she asked

"No Piper i promise i didn't kno-"

"What do you mean you 'Didn't know'?!"

"He told me you two broke up"

she sighed "I'm sorry just I'm angry"

"its okay i get it..."

We walked back to her cabin and each just laid down on beds **(different of course for all you pervs) **staring at the ceiling in awkward silence for 5 minutes until piper suddenly said "This is stupid" "what?" i asked "Why should we be heart-broken and laying here bored while a party is going on when 1 stupid boy cheated on us there are like a bazillion other guys on earth" I laughed and said "Your right let's get back out there i think i know the perfect song we could sing together" "what is it?" she asked

* * *

Leo POV

The break was over and our group of friends were already back at the karaoke spot arguing over who should sing next "NOT ME" "why not?" "just g already" "I don't want to go either" "will someone just go?", I was still furious at Jason i mean look at him he was just leaning against the wall all cool like he didn't even care _jerk_ i thought. All of a sudden Piper and Reyna re-entered the big house and got up on the stage "This song is for a surtain someone" Reyna said in the mic. _Their gonna sing with each other? _not that i didn't want them to be friends i would have just thought they would be mad at each other _oh well.._ the music started playing.

P:You had it all the day you told me (told me) you want me  
I had it all but let you fool me (fool me) completely  
Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention  
'Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions

_[Chorus]_  
Both:And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for meh  
Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede  
You mess with me and mess with her so I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me

P:So watch your back cause you don't know when or where I can get you  
I've set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through  
So oh Mister player do you feel like the man now?  
And I bet your nervous cause this song makes you freak out

_I looked over at Jason, his face was bright red as he stared at the two girls singing about_ him

Both:[Chorus]  
And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for meh  
Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede  
You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)  
Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me

R:I know I'm being bitter but I'm drag your wonder  
'Cause you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after  
For what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way  
It was only just a game  
(you had it all)

_[Chorus]_

Both:(And one day)  
And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me (beggin' on your knees for meh)  
Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede (crawlin' like a centipede)  
You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)  
Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me

I laughed to myself yup they got the message out straight and clear Jason was not getting away with this, everybody clapped except Jason. This was probably the best day for a certain Leo Valdez, when they got of stage i walked up to Piper and...

**MUAHAHA cliff hanger because im evil!**

**Anyways thanks for reading more chapters to come soon and please don't forget to review and say what possible Truth or Dares you want them to do because yes that game will be happening too (I will give a shout out to whom ever submits a T or D) Or Review for whatever else im okay with constructive criticism BAI -Whogiveafark**


	6. Ch6 How to breathe with No Air

**AN: Hey guys i would just like to again thank you for the Views but i now have to get serious **

**So far we have had exactly 0 reviews...kind of depressing... this chapter is going to be very long because i need to get some things out-of-the-way before the demigods go on to their next game which will be either Truth or Dare, Strip Poker or The closet game**

**YOU must decide, but the real point of this is for say if Truth or Dare gets picked i want to let you guys interact with what people and what truth or dares are gonna do it or happen! Okay? So i am going to wait for at least 5 reviews until i continue the next chapter because i need some of you guys to interact (also i will give a shout out to the people who do) Anyways enjoy this extremely long chapter:**

**Me: Yay we actually got a person to do the disclaimer this time!**

**Grover: why are you so greedy to your viewers!**

**Me: What?**

**Grover : UGH nevermind (mumbles something about intolerant people)  
This woman will never be Rick Riordan and will never own the Percy Jackson characters...**

**Me: Okay then**

* * *

Leo POV

I walked up Piper and leaned in and whispered in her ear 'Listen to this song carefully'

They looked at me strangely, i gave her a grin and walked up to the stage grabbed the microphone and got everyone's attention "Uh...Okay Leo here im going to sing a solo this time so yeah ENJOY MY AWESOME!" I grabbed a guitar and got a stool to sit on,

**"Bubble Toes"**

It's as simple as something that nobody knows that her eyes are as big  
as her bubbly toes  
on the feet of a queen of the hearts of the cards and her feet are all  
covered with tar balls and scars  
It's as common as something that nobody knows that her beauty will  
follow wherever she goes  
up the hill in the back of her house in the woods she love me forever,  
I know she ... could

I remember when you and me mmm how we used to be just good friends  
Wouldn't give me none  
But all I wanted was some

_I was lost in the music silently visioning Piper in my head,_

She's got a whole lot of reasons  
She cant think of a single one  
That can justify leaving  
and he got none but he thinks he got so many problems  
Man he got, too much time to waste

His dreams are like commercials  
But her dreams are picture perfect and  
Our dreams are so related though they're often underestimated

It's as simple as something that nobody knows that  
Her eyes are as big as her bubbly toes  
On the feet of the queen of the hearts of the cards  
And her feet are infested with tar balls and

La da da da da da

_I glanced up at Piper who was blushing furiously _

Well I was eating lunch at the D. L. G.  
When this little girl came and she sat next to me  
I never seen nobody move the way she did  
Well she did and she does and she'll do it again

When you move like a jellyfish  
Rhythm don't mean nothing  
You go with the flow  
You don't stop  
Move like a jellyfish  
Rhythm is nothing  
You go with the flow  
You don't stop

It's as common as something that nobody knows it  
Her beauty will follow wherever she goes  
Up the hill in the back of her house in the wood  
She'll love me forever, I know she

La da da da da da da

If you would only listen  
You might just realize what you're missing  
You're missing me  
If you would only listen  
You might just realize what you're missing  
You're missing me

It's as simple as something that nobody knows that  
Her eyes are as big as her bubbly toes  
On the feet of the queen of the hearts of the cards  
And her feet are infested with tar balls and

La dadadada dada La dadadada dada La dadadada dadada La dadadada dada da..

I looked up everybody was staring jaws to the floor "I was that bad?" I asked weekly , I never sing only in the shower so i don't expect my voice to be any good even after the song me and Piper did nobody commented on our singing although I knew that Piper was an awesome singer...

"THAT WAS AWESOME" someone shouted everybody started clapping but i didn't really pay attention i got of stage and looked at Piper she was blushing uncontrollably

* * *

Percy POV

When we got back in the big house the break was already over , I didn't exactly know what Leo and Jason were fighting about but that was the least on my mind...

Annabeth and i decided what song we would be singing together, I was about to go grab the mic. but Leo got it before me (he did an awesome performance though) when he sang he seemed to be directing the song towards Piper who was furiously blushing hmm...

Anyways next came Nico and Thalia who sang Beauty and a Beat with everyone thought would suck at first because its a JB song but Thalia and Nico put a cool rock type duet twist to it that made it bearable, Rachel and Calypso sang the girl version of living on a prayer, They were awesome then finally Hazel and Frank sang Lucky i was freaking out because that was the song me and Annabeth were gonna sing, I walked up to Annabeth and we went up stairs to talk about what we were gonna sing (The oracle wasn't there anymore so it was less creepy).

"what are we gonna do?"I asked being more than a little nervous

"Well just sing another song! stop freaking out...I got it how about No Air by Jordan Sparks and Chris Brown?" she asked

"What,who?" I looked at her with a confused face she gave me her best 'Seriously?' face but i just smiled, she was so cute when she was mad

"here listen to this" she said as she grabbed her laptop from no where "How did yo-" i was about to asked but got cut of "SH just listen"

We walked back in the karaoke area, I have to say the song Annabeth chose was pretty awesome, "FINALLY!" Jason laughed "I thought you two were to buisy sucking face to get back down here and sing!" we both glared at him but it just made him and everybody else laugh "Okay you two get up there" Thalia said trying to hold down a laugh, I turned on the music and we each grabbed a mic.

_[Annabeth]_  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh

_[Percy]_  
I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand

_[Annabeth]_  
But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

_[Chorus:]_  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

_[Percy]_  
I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real

_[Annabeth]_  
But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care

_[Both:]_  
So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

_[Chorus]_

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air

_[Chorus]_

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air

We were pretty much awesome **(Annabeth: You have such a gigantic ego Percy: Shhh) **everybody clapped but i couldn't hear them me and Annabeth were facing each other and i couldn't help filling in the gap between our lips, for a moment everything was gone except us until i heard someone say "GET A ROOM" definitely Connor, we parted and i glared daggers at Connor then said "well since we finished karaoke why don't we play...

**Okay thanks for reading guys and remember R&R and say what you want the game to be and what you want to happen whilst the demigods play the games (i will be giving a shout out to each person who reviews) -Whogiveafark**


	7. AN: new chapter today

**AN: OKAY thanks to those who reviewed heres a shout out sequence: Trident Lover, Guest, whatdoesntkillumakesustronge r, Wisegirl62, Percyjackson123456789, and another Guest**

**WOOO okay and also the game that most people wanted to play was TRUTH OR DARE so i will be making the next chapter TODAY so be excited!**

**Also PM me or Review if you want a certain truth or dare to happen...**


	8. AN:SORRY

**AN: SOOOOO SORRY **

**Okay guys i am so sorry i was in the middle of finishing the next chapter when i my computer crashed and i had to take it to best buy to get repaired and it didnt come back for 4 days and UGH... anyways i had to restart the chapter but im almost done and also i have read your reviews and paid close attention to it *wink wink **

**That kinda sounded creepy...meh **

**UPDATING SOON (like in the next 4 hours or so)**


	9. Ch7 Truth or Dare

**AN: Quick AN i would just again like to thank for the feed back and also PM or review to tell me what truth or dares you want to happen...ENJOY CHAPTER**

**Percy: SHES BACK HIDE!**

***Everyone runs**

**Me: COMEBACK! ... *sigh **

**I DONT OWN PERCY JACKSON **

Annabeth: DAMN STRAIGHT!

**Me: Enjoy the****- AAAHH ANNABETH NOOO- enjoythestory! aAAAAAH**

* * *

3rd person POV

"Truth or dare!" she said giddily, everyone had face expressions that either said uh oh hell yes or i don't know about this..

"Me being the most awesome person here shall start!" said Connor, people would have argued but he cut them of with "Leo truth or dare?" "DUH dare! because im sexy like that!" everybody rolled their eyes "I dare you! to pick one person from the Aphrodite cabin to cut your hair! And...they get to decide what to do with it" Connor was grinning devilishly but Leo didn't seem fazed, he got up and strolled down to Piper then while putting his arm around her said "Well babe what you wanna do? although im pretty sure its impossible to make this" he gestured to himself "look any better", Piper first slapped his arm away and said "I am not your 'Babe'" Leo laughed as did everyone else except for Annabeth who showed a look of sympathy,

* * *

Piper POV

Well i cant say i didn't expect Leo to pick me, I mean being the daughter of Aphrodite sort of gives you a sence of when someone has a crush on another person and well..Leo was beyond the scale of crush. I lifted him up and led eachother out the door towards my cabin (Were i would find supplies). I didn't want Leo to look bad but i also wanted him to be inbarrised so 1rst thing i did was dye his hair dirty blonde (wich didn't look bad on him) he was whining about how he thought i was gonna be cooler about this, i just ignored him and focused on making him look just a little bit better.

First i buzz cut the sides not to much but so there was now a cm of hair on sides then i trimmed the top just a bit. So basically he had a curly blonde mohawk wich was cute but something he would hate, I led him back to the party and once everybody saw him people (basically the boys) snickered or looked impressed, but we all burst out laughing when we saw his whiny 4 year old tantrum dance which caused him to shift even more with embarrassment.

"Okay Leo your turn" said a still giggling Percy "WELL Piper since you did this to me... truth or dare?"

I stopped laughing and thought, If i picked dare Leo would do something terribly gross or embarrassing or both... but if i picked truth he might pick something embarrassing AND i would look like a chicken... hm

"Truth" i decided to go the easier rought, i heard someone say wimp and people snickered i glared at the person but then Leo said "Whats the question you least would like to be asked" my face paled, I knew the answer...but i couldn't say 'it'

_oh gods..._

"wetherornotilikeyou" i mumbled

"WHAT?" asked Thalia who was grinning evilly

i sighed "Wether or not i 'like' ...Leo..." EVERYONE laughed, i felt my face roasting and Leo looked like he just won the lottery, i glanced over at Jason who was looking down at the floor his face practically red with anger...what was it with that guy? first he cheats on me and now hes jealous? It made me really mad he has no right to have anything to do with me anymore..if that makes sence.

* * *

Jason POV

Jealousy is a bitch, Yeah i did make out with Reyna and told her me and Piper broke up but i just i don't know what i was thinking! And now Reyna hates me and our friendship is ruined plus Piper is over me and is all for Leo, hes not even strong I could beat him in anything other than well whatever it is the Hephaestus kids do, usually i wouldn't be so... so _jealous _I hate that word Piper is always the one to be jealous of ME im not suppost to be jealous of her! But there she go's flirting with _him_.

jealousy sucks ass

* * *

3rd person POV for rest of chapter

Everyone was shifting unsteadily as Piper glanced around the room searching for her victim

"Percy truth or dare?" he cringed as if he was dealing with a bomb that would destroy all humanity in a matter of seconds "Ugh...dare..no no truth..yeah dare"

"Uh what excactly does that mean?" asked just about everybody "Dare" he said looking determined

Piper leaned in a little to close for both Annabeth and Leo's comfort and whispered the dare, his face turned pale everyone started asking questions like "what was it?" "What did you say?" "whats the dare?" "weres the bathroom?" everyone looked at the random kid who asked that question and pointed to the bathroom.

weird

"I Piper have dared Percy to go to the Hecate cabin **(lets just say they dont like to party so they werent there okay?) **and say their magic is crap!"

The room burst with laughter and even people from other parts of the house laughed for no reason, Piper walked over to the Hecate cabin to tell atleast one person of the dare so he didn't get to brutally damaged. When that was done they all headed up to the cabin and

**AN: OKAY CHAPTER 6 DONE **

**After accedentally not saving my pregress 6 times in the last 5 days i finally managed to save the doc. Now i would like to say im sorry for 1) my ADHD ness and my procrastination problem I will now start the next chapter! yaaay...**


	10. AN: Im back!

**AN: Dear readers **

**I have been gone for yes 4 days and i am sorry for being missing i was on a 'Family vacation' and 'forgot' my computer at home (My dad hid my computer because he wanted me to be more social o3o)**

**Anyways i shall try to update as soon as possible because tomorrow i have a plane to catch and that gives me 11 hours to try to write a chapter.**

**Sigh***

**Anyways i read your reviews and some people were talking about my grammar and what not **

**SORRY I am not exactly the best at that...**

**Also you might be talking about the latest chapter which i am sincerely sorry about because i didn't spell check or read over it when i was done because i was a bit panicky that it was late again...**

**Anyways im done with my rambling thanks for the reviews and i will try to put some Percabeth, Thalico etc.**

**-Whogiveafark :D**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****_Internet cookies for everyone who read the_**_ chapters!_


	11. AbsenceChapterAnswers

**Hey guys**

**So if your wondering why i have been absent and when the next chapter in the story is gonna be KEEP READING**

**1) I have been absent for 3 reasons**

**- School: Its my last trimester of the year and all of the exams are coming up so i must not procrastinate**

**- Familly/friends: I feel like i havent been spending enough time with them and so do they so we are going out alot and i dont have time on my computer**

**- Ideas: I am fresh out of em'**

**When is the next chapter?**

**To tell you the truth idunno **

**Im hoping when exams are done but i can never be sure and i just really feel like all the ideas i have right now arent good enough cuality **

**So anyways those are your answers D: sorry**

**ALSO check out this person in the mean time:**

**I am Bianca daughter of hades**

**(SHE WRITES AWESOME STUFF)**


End file.
